phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Oil on Candace
Phineas và Ferb giúp người bạn của họ là Django gây ấn tượng với bố của cậu, ông Beppo bằng cách vẽ lên Sa mạc Chưa vẽ. Trong lúc đó, Ts. Doofenshmirtz cố gắng để gây ấn tượng với giảng viên xấu xa của ông, Ts. Gevaarlijk. Tóm tắt cốt truyện thumb|left|270px|Nhìn cái bàn chải khổng lồ kia xem Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher đang đi cùng với Django tại Bảo tàng của Những tác phẩm Đương thời, chứa những tác phẩm của bố của Django. Triển lãm chứa những tác phẩm về những vật dụng mỗi ngày, nhưng cỡ lớn hơn. Django sau đó chạy đến chỗ bố của cậu, và hỏi bố cậu là có đi cùng với họ. Ông Beppo hiện đang rất bận khi phải trả lời câu hỏi cho những người khác nên không thể đi cùng, nhưng ông hứa là ôn sẽ đi với cậu sớm nhất có thể. Bọn trẻ đi đến tác phẩm mới nhất của ông Beppo, trong khi Candace hỏi rằng "Tấm biển lối ra khổng lồ" ở đâu, và phàn nàn rằng thà ở nhà với Perry còn hơn. thumb|270px|Perry đang xem vở opera. Linda băn khoăn Perry đang làm gì khi để cậu ở nhà. Tại nhà, Perry đang dành ngày nghỉ của cậu để xem vở kịch opera tình cảm thì bị xen ngang bởi Thiếu tá Monogram. Perry cố để phất lờ ông, nhưng Monogram thông bào rằng giảng viên của Doofenshmirtz sẽ đến thăm học sinh cũ của bà hôm nay, và cảnh báo với Perry rằng chúng là kết hợp của sự xấu xa. Khi ông nói rằng họ sẽ thu âm bộ phim lại cho cậu, cậu bắt đầu bước đi làm nhiệm vụ. thumb|left|270px|Những "Dụng cụ Vẽ Rất lớn" của ông Beppo Brown. Trong lúc đó, bọn trẻ đang xem tác phẩm Bánh vòng trên núi. Phineas ngợi khen tác phẩm và nói rằng Django đã thừa hưởng tài năng họa sĩ từ bố cậu. Django thì không tự tin vào tài năng của chính mình khi cậu cho họ một bức vẽ nhỏ. Phineas thích nó và tin rằng bố cậu sẽ thích, nhưng Django nghĩ rằng tác phẩm của mình quá nhỏ, trong khi đó những gì bố cậu làm lại quá lớn. Phineas và Ferb quyết định giúp Django làm lại bức vẽ lớn hơn cho cậu và quyết định vẽ nó tại một nơi kế bên tác phẩm Bánh vòng trên núi, Sa mạc Chưa vẽ. Django sau đó nói với họ rằng bố của cậu có những dụng cụ vẽ rất lớn, ông gọi nó là Những dung cụ Vẽ Rất lớn. thumb|270px|Ta phải gây ấn tượng với giảng viên của ta. Sau khi nghe tiếng chuông cửa, Doofenshmirtz nghĩ rằng giảng viên của ông đã đến, nhưng thực ra đó là đặc vụ P. Ông trình bày rằng ông không có nhiều thời gian ông phải đón giảng viên của ông và cho Perry ngồi, bẫy cậu trên chiếc ghế và cho cậu nghe bài hát. Qua bài hát, Doofenshmirtz trình bày rằng ông luôn cố hết sức để gây ấn tượng với giảng viên của ông, Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, mặc dù bà ghét ông, và do đó hôm nay có thể sẽ là cơ hội cuối của ông để gây ấn tượng tốt. Sau khi bài hát kết thúc, ông bảo đặc vụ P chờ ông một chút để ông trả tiền cho những vũ công. Ông bắt đầu tán tỉnh với vũ công chính, nhưng cô bước ra mà không nói lời nào. Tuy không gây ấn tượng gì mấy, Doofenshmirtz vẫn lạc quan và tin chắc với đặc vụ P (và chính ông) rằng ông "có thể đã có ấn tượng tốt". Tại Sa mạc Chưa vẽ, Phineas nói là chỗ này sẽ không còn là "chưa vẽ" được bao lâu đâu. Phineas, Ferb và Django bắt đầu bắt tay vào làm bức vẽ lớn hơn ở đó. Sau khi vẽ xong, Phineas nói với Django là cậu phải kí tên ở đó nữa, và Django đồng ý nói rằng cả ba bọn họ sẽ kí. thumb|left|270px|Hãy khuất phục đi, bà Smith. Khi Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk đến nhà của Doofenhshmirtz, bà nói rằng trông ông đã cao hơn, nhưng vẫn còn cái dáng "lừ đừ" đó. Ông sau đó cho bà xem những phát minh mới nhất của ông. Bà lúc đầu ấn tượng với những cỗ máy ông tạo ra như là Máy Xì hơi và Máy Khoan hủy diệt, nhưng lại nhanh chóng thất vọng khi không cỗ máy nào trong số chúng thực sự hiệu quả và chỉ có Doofenshmirtz là nạn nhân của những cỗ máy đó. Sau đó ông đưa bà đến chỗ của máy xay sinh tố gọi là "Máy xay Hủy diệt, sẽ nghiền nát cả những quả táo cứng đầu nhất!" Sau một vài khoảnh khắc ghê rợn từ nó, Ts. Gevaarlijk định rời đi, nói rằng, "Điện thoại hủy diệt của cậu ở đâu? Tôi cần phải gọi taxi hủy diệt." Doofenshmirtz cố gây ấn tượng với giảng viên của ông một lần nữa và nhanh chóng cho Ts. Gevaarlijk xem cái ghể đang bẫy Đặc vụ P, nói rằng đó là kẻ thù của ông và nó chống lại cái ác, nhưng bà không tin ông khi Perry đã trở về vỏ bọc một "thú nuôi đần độn". Trong bức thư của ông, ông diễn tả về kẻ thù của ông rằng, như bà nói "Trong bức thư, cậu nói kẻ thù của cậu là một động vật bán thủy sinh, là hiện thân tinh tế của cơn thịnh nộ điên cuồng không thể chặn đứng". Doofenshmirtz cố chứng minh cho bà bằng cách thả Perry ra, tin rằng cậu sẽ làm gì đó và nói với Perry rằng hãy lật đổ kế hoạch của ông, nhưng cậu chỉ đáp lại bằng tiếng kêu quen thuộc của cậu, khiến bà phải nói với ông rằng "thật là thất vọng." Doofenshmirtz cố thuyết phục bà lần cuối. thumb|270px|PHINEAS AND FERB!!! Tại triển lãm nghệ thuật, Candace đang bắt đầu hứng thu với tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Cô nhìn vào tác phẩm Bánh vòng trên núi và sau đó nhìn qua Sa mạc Chưa vẽ, nhưng cô nói rằng trông nó không giống "chưa vẽ" lắm. Candace nhìn vào chữ kí của Phineas và Ferb, nói rằng họ tiêu rồi. Cô vào trong đưa mẹ cô ra, trong khi đó Django cũng đưa bố của mình ra xem bức vẽ khổng lồ. Quay trở về Tập đoàn Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz tiết lộ cho giảng viên của ông âm mưu xấu xa mới nhất của ông là làm nổ tung mặt trăng, đồng nghĩa với việc không còn những bài hát ngu ngốc nào về mặt trăng. Bà nói rằng bà ghét những bài hát liên quan đến mặt trăng, và bà có bày tỏ một chút sự ấn tượng. Tuy nhiên, Doofenshmirtz lại thất bại khi di chuyển cỗ máy và bắn nó vào con đập, và một lần nữa, Ts. Gevaarlijk lại thất vọng nói rằng bà "rất thích những bài hát nhịp gõ chân của con đập." Nước từ con đập rửa trôi màu sơn trên sa mạc đi ngay lúc Candace cho mẹ cô xem. Django nhanh chóng đưa bố của cậu đến, nhưng phát hiện ra rằng bức vẽ khổng lồ đã biến mất. Django ngượng ngùng cho bố của cậu xem bức vẽ nhỏ bé, nhưng ông nói rằng nó thật đẹp, và quyết định trưng bày nó trên cái tủ lạnh khổng lồ. thumb|left|270px|Perry nghĩ Doofenshmirtz xấu xa. Trong lúc đó, Doofenshmirtz thổ lộ về sự thất bại của ông, nói rằng những gì ông muốn là gây ấn tượng với Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, và bà khuyên ông rằng "cái ác không cần phải luôn ở tầm vĩ mô. Cậu có thể gieo rắc sự xấu xa vào những việc nhỏ nhặt hằng ngày." Heinz động lòng trước lời khuyên, cho đến khi bà tức giận nói rằng ngay cả việc đó ông cũng không làm được, bởi vì ông hoàn toàn là một kẻ thất bại, và điều đó khiến bà chán ngấy. Đặc vụ P bước đến sau khi bà rời đi, và Heinz hỏi Perry rằng liệu ông có xấu xa. Perry cho ông một nụ cười chắc chắn và Doofenshmirtz nói rằng "Cảm ơn, Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Cảm ơn." Bài hát *"Impress My Professor" *"Busted Conga" Phần hậu kết Lời hát cuối của bài hát "Impress My Professor" Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Không. Lời thoại của Ferb "What'cha doin'?" Không. "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Perry đột nhập vào trụ sở Với gia đình của cậu đã đi ra khỏi nhà, Perry đang xem "câu chuyện của cậu" trên TV ở phòng khách, cho đến khi Monogram xen ngang bộ phim với tin mới là giáo sư cũ của Doofenshmirtz đang đến nhà ông và kết hợp lại thì chúng là sự xấu xa. Perry đội mũ điệp viên của cậu và bước đi. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz! Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở *Đầu em bé khổng lồ từ tập phim "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" xuất hiện lần nữa, lần này được gắn với một cơ thể người. *Candace xuất hiện rất ngắn trong tập này mặc dù tên cô có trong tiêu đề tập phim *Một số những phát minh của Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz xuất hiện lần nữa như Tia xì hơi và Máy Khoan hủy diệt, cỗ máy mà ông có thể đã lấy lại sau khi Thú mỏ vịt Perry khiến nó đâm vào Mạch nước phun Old Reliable *Cái mũ mà Doofenshmirtz đội trong bài hát Impress My Professor tương tự với cái mũ ông đội trong bài hát My Goody Two-Shoes Brother trong tập "Tree to Get Ready. *Tại mở đầu của tập phim, người đàn ông mà có cuộc sống tốt hơn nhờ biết được đầu mút của dây giày là gì trong tập phim "Tip of the Day" được thấy ở ngoài nền (mà không có mái tóc của ông) *Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk không tin rằng Perry là đặc vụ bí mật khi Doofenshmirtz giới thiệu cậu cho bà khi cậu ở chế độ "động vật ngu ngốc", tuy vậy trước đó bà đã đi ngang qua Perry khi cậu ở chế độ Đặc vụ P *Gevaarlijk tiếng Hà Lan có nghĩa là "nguy hiểm" *Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của bố của Django, Beppo Brown. *Những chiếc trực thăng với cây cọ lăn giống với cái được sử dụng trong bài hát Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb trong lúc lời "Painting a continent" được hát. *Đây là tập phim duy nhất mà Django là một trong những nhân vật chính hoặc nói cách khác là đây là phần xuất hiện trọng tâm trong tiểu sử của cậu. *Lần đầu tiên Perry cười với hàm răng. *Tập phim này bao gồm một lời hát từ bài hát chủ đề, "painting a continent" *Tập phim thứ tư có tên của Candace trên tiêu đề ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace") *Tại bảo tàng, "Con rồng Khổng lồ" xuất hiện nhưng có màu xanh ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *Lần thứ 9 Candace không tiết lộ cho Linda Ý tưởng tuyệt vời đó là gì ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Raging Bully", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Run Away Runway", "I Scream, You Scream", "Leave the Busting to Us", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *Lần thứ tư mà Doofenshmirtz có thể nhận ra Perry khi cậu không đội mũ ("I Scream, You Scream", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "It's About Time!"). *Đây là lần thứ năm mà Perry không đấu với Doofenshirtz ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Traffic Cam Camper", "Put That Putter Away", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *Đây là tập phim cuối mà cố đưa Lawrence và cả Linda đến xem Ý tưởng tuyệt vời, khi mọi tập phim khác thường chỉ tập trung vào việc cô đưa Linda đến xem nó. Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim được công chiếu là một phần của "Wiz-Tober" trên kênh Disney Channel vào năm 2008 *Nhân vật Django Brown được đặt tên theo tên con trai của Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Tương tự, bố của Django có vẻ ngoài hơi giống với Marsh. *Tập phim này được phát sóng ở Mĩ Latinh với tiêu đề là "Giant Art" (Tác phẩm Khổng lồ) *Đây là vai hội thoại cuối của Django cho đến tập phim "The Inator Method" *Beppo được lồng tiếng bởi Joel Grey trong khi Tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk được lồng tiếng bởi Jennifer Grey, cặp diễn viên bố con ngoài đời thực, mỗi người họ đều nổi tiếng với vai của riêng họ. Joel được biết đến nhiều với vai Master of Ceremonies trong bộ phim năm 1972, Cabaret, vai diễn ông thắng giải Oscar cho Nam Diễn viên phụ Xuất sắc nhất, trong khi đó Jennifer được biết đến nhiều với vai một nữ anh hùng Baby trong phim Dirty Dancing (1987) Lỗi Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên Cước chú en:Oil on Candace pl:Miłośnicy sztuki pt-br:A Grande Arte Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim 11 phút Thể_loại:Tập phim mùa 1 Thể_loại:Django Brown Thể_loại:O Thể_loại:A đến Z